my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Teen Hunger Force/Sound Effects Used/Alphabetically
Sound Effects Used This show mainly uses sound effects from Hanna-Barbera and Series 6000, along with a few Animal Trax, Cartoon Express, Cartoon Trax, Lucasfilm, Premiere Edition V1, Series 1000, 4000, 8000, and Warner Bros sound effects. *Cartoon Swish 16 (Heard once in "Rabbot Redux".) *CENSOR BLEEP *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801/Hollywoodedge, Hawk Screech Single AT082901 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010602 (Heard once in "Juggalo".) *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 7 Lowpitched Jui PE139501 *Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 (Heard once in the 1st intro.) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 6 Woman Panic PE134001 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once in the 1st intro.) *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 *Laser Sound *Servo Sound 2 *H-B SKID, CARTOON - SHORT BROKEN SKID *H-B TAKE, CARTOON - SMALL WHISTLE TAKE DOWN (Used as a Censor Bleep in "One Hundred".) *Sound Ideas, ALARM, BURGLAR - BURGLAR ALARM GOING OFF *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, MONKEY - VARIOUS SCREAMS, APE *Sound Ideas, ARCADE, VIDEO GAME - VIDEO GAME: ELECTRONIC SOUNDS, AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 01(Used for the Mooninites.) *Sound Ideas, ARCADE, VIDEO GAME - VIDEO GAME: ELECTRONIC SOUNDS, AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 02(Used in a high pitch for the Mooninites' footsteps.) *Sound Ideas, ARCADE, VIDEO GAME - VIDEO GAME: ELECTRONIC SOUNDS, AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 03(Used for the Mooninites.) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - SCOOBY MYSTERY VAN: DRIVING SLOW *Sound Ideas, BIRD, TURKEY - TURKEY GOBBLE, ANIMAL 01 (Heard in "Eggball".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, TURKEY - TURKEY GOBBLE, ANIMAL 02 (Heard in "Eggball".) *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG SHARK BITE (Heard once in "Laser Lenses".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOING AND SPRING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in "One Hundred".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - NOSE STRETCH AND SNAP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - STEP ON RAKE AND FALL, HIT *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SKID - SHORT, LOW SKID *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH (1st stretch) *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL (4th snarl heard once in "Monster".) *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - ELECTRONIC CLOCK ALARM BUZZING (Heard once in "Laser Lenses".) *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - SLAM CLOSED *Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - IMPACT AND LARGE FIRE BURST, RUMBLE *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, VERY LARGE, ELECTRICAL *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - ALARM 43 (Medical monitor heard in "Little Brittle".) *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MAGICAL POOF 05 *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION, LARGE - LARGE BLAST (Heard once in "Last Last One Forever and Ever" / "Live Action".) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Rabbot Redux".) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "Gee Whiz" and "Rabbot Redux".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Video Ouija".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - SQUEALING: CHILD (Heard several times in "Dumber Days".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 (Heard in one episode from the Aqua Teens' TV.) *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC ZAP/Sound Ideas, SCI FI - BIG ZAP BURST *Sound Ideas, MAGIC, CARTOON - SHORT TONAL SPARKLE GLISS, COMEDY 01 (Heard 4 times in "The Last One Forever and Ever (For Real This Time) (We F*cking Mean It)".) *Sound Ideas, MAGIC, CARTOON - SHORT TONAL SPARKLE GLISS, COMEDY 02 (Heard twice in "The Last One Forever and Ever (For Real This Time) (We F*cking Mean It)".) *Sound Ideas, MAGIC, CARTOON - SHORT TONAL SPARKLE GLISS, COMEDY 03 (Heard twice in "The Last One Forever and Ever (For Real This Time) (We F*cking Mean It)".) *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "One Hundred.") *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HOYT'S POP *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, LONG *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, MEDIUM, HUMAN, HORROR 03 (Heard once in "Juggalo".) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR 01 (Heard once in "Rabbot Redux".) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE: HORROR SCREAM, HUMAN (Heard once in "Video Ouija".) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 03 (Heard once in "Der Inflatable Fuhrer".) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 04 *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR *Sound Ideas, SPACE, GUN SHOTS - LASER GUN SHOT, GALACTIC 01 *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - ROTTEN EGG SQUISH (Commonly used for Meatwad in early seasons, especially when he shape-shifts.) *Sound Ideas, SWORD - TWO SWORDS SCRAPING 06 (Heard once in "Multiple Meats".) *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - TUBE TAKE *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG/SHORT (Heard once in "One Hundred.") *Sound Ideas, TELEMETRY - COMPUTER TELEMETRY: FUNCTION BEEP, SCI FI, ELECTRONIC 08/Sound Ideas, TELEMETRY - SHORT ELECTRONIC COMPUTER FUNCTION BEEP 28 *Sound Ideas, TELEMETRY - COMPUTER TELEMETRY: FUNCTION BEEP, SCI FI, ELECTRONIC 13 *Sound Ideas, TRUCK, DIESEL - COME IN, STOP, IDLE, DRIVE AWAY *Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "She Creature".) *Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG REVERBERANT HOWL, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - FAST WARBLE ZIP UP *Water Splash (Heard once in "Shake Like Me".) Category:Sound Effects Used Pages